Tom James
Tom James is a career politician who is selected to be Selina Meyer's running mate after Doyle announces he can no longer be a part of the Meyer administration. James has a reputation for being straight forward and honest but is willing to bend the rules in order to obtain what he wants. James does have several unpopular opinions such as believing that a spree shooter who turns out to be an ex-Marine is a victim as well. He also believes in the legalization of all drugs though he is careful to keep this opinion to himself in order to maintain his political career. James is portrayed by actor Hugh Laurie and makes his first appearance in Convention. Early Life James has one son who was a war hero who was injured overseas and suffered some sort of spinal injury. At the time when Selina asks him to join her on the ticket as her vice-president he is returning to politics after a four year absence, presumably time he took off to take care of his son. He entered politics approximately 12 years earlier as Selina mentions that she and James spent time together during his first term in congress when they very nearly slept together, something James initially claims to not remember. Season 4 James makes his first appearance in Convention. Amy is the first to suggest him as Selina's VP pick after Doyle leaves, in response to O'Brien picking a Latina as his VP. Selina is reluctant to choose him leading to Amy's nervous breakdown and resignation as campaign manager. Selina does eventually ask James to join her and he accepts. In Storms and Pancakes Selina reveals that the reason she was reluctant to pick James was because they almost slept together twelve years earlier and she believes there is sexual tension between them, something James seems unaware of. James however proves a popular and well-liked running-mate causing Selina to get jealous. Despite his easy-going persona James shows hints of being a ruthless politician. In B/ill he encourages Ben to destroy Selina's unpopular Mommy Meyer bill so that she can remain president and later lies about his level of knowledge in Testimony. On the night of the election he comforts Selina when she wonders whether she'll win the election but when it looks more likely that she will win he tries to use his status within the campaign to secure a roles as Treasury Secretary which Selina is vehemently against. After a tied election reveals that there is a possibility he could become president he disregards Selina and goes to speak to the crowds at her rally. He later asks her to be his veep if he does become president. Season 5 In season 5 James and Selina's relationship becomes more adversarial. In order to make him less popular with the public Selina names him Economy Czar and tasks him with dealing with the struggling economy. Despite not wanting the role James does take his job seriously. In C**Tgate James tries to persuade Selina to bail out the bank belonging to her CEO boyfriend Charlie Baird, despite the fact that it will be political suicide, as it is the right move for the country. He is ultimately unsuccessful. In Congressional Ball it is revealed that James has been working behind the scenes in order to manipulate congressmen to abstain from voting, something that could ensure that he becomes president. When Selina confronts him he inadvertently admits that he was jealous of Selina's ex boyfriend Charlie Baird and when pushed reveals that he does remember almost having sex with Selina twelve years earlier. After a heated argument he and Selina have sex. In Kissing Your Sister it is revealed that James was successful in getting enough congressman to abstain from voting to push the vote to the Senate, a plan that may have been put into action due to his anger over Selina making him Economy Czar. Category:Characters